Más allá de las apariencias
by Hikari01
Summary: AU-sxs- Ella una chica a la que no le importa la opinión de los demás, el un chico que vive de las apariencias, ambos viven bajo el mismo techo. ¿se odiaran a muerte o descubrirán la verdad que esta más allá de lo que ellos quieren aparentar?
1. prefacio y cap 1

hola!

volví luego de mucho tiempo :), espero les guste esta historia y me acompañen en este nuevo proyecto.

les agradezco se tomen el tiempo de leerlo ^_^, dejen reviews y se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, recomendaciones, criticas, etc...

para los que leyeron mi primer fic "la dama nocturna" notaran que la forma de escribir es un poco diferente, aun así espero les guste byeee

declaimer: los personajes de SCC le pertenecen a clamp.

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

_Y aquí estoy, de nuevo preparándome para lo que considero otro día en el infierno, todavía estoy tratando de entender como me deje convencer por mi tía de que esto sería lo mejor y de que cambiaria de opinión luego de estar allí._

_Me pregunto cómo es que llegue a pensar por un mínimo instante que en esta escuela sería diferente de todas las demás, de que aquí podría encajar aunque sea un poco, porque es obvio que la ¨prestigiosa preparatoria Seiko¨ seria exactamente igual a todas las otras escuelas para personas ¨bien¨._

_Fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que esta vez sería diferente cuando la experiencia me decía que no, por eso ahora no me queda más que aceptar mi error y vivir con él._

* * *

_**Cap. 1**_

_Me encuentro como es mi costumbre en esta fecha en el cementerio, frente a la lapida que tiene gravada los nombres de dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida._

_Mis padres murieron exactamente hace tres años en un accidente de avión, en ese momento tenia trece años y mi custodia fue dada a mi tía (la hermana mayor de mi madre) por ser el familiar más cercano a mi madre y era la que tenía una vida más estable ya que mi tío (el menor de los hermanos) es fotógrafo y viaja constante mente a todos los lugares del mundo, en busca de algo nuevo que capturar con su cámara, me envía fotos de todos los lugares que visita y la verdad es que para mí es como viajar a cada uno de esos lugares a través de sus fotos._

_En fin luego de dejar flores en la tumba de mis padres regrese a casa, no puedo negar que extraño a mis padres, principalmente para este tiempo, pero ya no siento la tristeza de años atrás pues se que estan en un mejor lugar y lo acepto totalmente._

_Bueno desde aquel accidente vivo con mi tía, Sonomi Daidouji, una hermosa mujer de ávida inteligencia y exquisitos modales, la envidia de muchas mujeres, con sus increíbles ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello castaño rojiso, lo cierto es que su imagen se me asemeja a la de un muñeca de porcelana o a la de esas bellas emperatrices y reinas del siglo XIX, pero no solo es atractiva por su físico, sino que es una persona encantadora._

_Lo cierto es que adoro a mi tía, y ella a mí, nos llevamos bastante bien, el único problema que tenemos es que pensamos de forma totalmente diferente, para ella mantener las apariencias y tener la aprobación de todos los demás es de las cosas más importantes del mundo, en cambio a mi no me interesa lo que crean los demás de mi, si soy feliz con mis decisiones y no perjudico a nadie con ellas._

_Pero a pesar de todo es comprensible que pensemos de forma tan diferente, pues fuimos criadas de forma muy distinta, mi tía fue la primera y única hija que tuvo mi abuelo en su primer matrimonio, y según tengo entendido la madre de mi tía era una persona muy frívola y desde pequeña le inculco la idea de que lo más importante es mantener las apariencias en frente de la sociedad, además de que al ser su primera hija mi abuelo cometió el error de complacerla en todo, lo que la volvió un tanto caprichosa._

_Mientras que mi madre, fue la primera hija de mi abuela quien había perdido a su marido un año después de nacer esta, por lo que ella se esforzaba mucho por sacar a mi madre adelante, pues no estaban muy bien económicamente, y ella se crio de forma humilde y normal, por lo que para ella las apariencias era lo que menos importaba, vivieron una vida difícil hasta que mis abuelos se conocieron en un café en el que mi abuela trabajaba, ellos se enamoraron y luego se casaron puesto que la primara esposa del abuelo había muerto dos años antes de ellos conocerse._

_Lo que siempre me pareció increíble es el hecho de que mi madre y mi tía se llevaran bien desde un inicio pues las dos ya eran unas adolecentes cuando mis abuelos se casaron y ellas eran muy distintas, pero a pesar de eso se tenían mucho cariño, aunque discutían de ven en cuando por que no estaban de acuerdo en algo, su relación siempre fue como de verdaderas hermanas._

_Un par de años después nació mi tío Touya y con él se completo la familia, al pasar los años mi tía se caso y tuvo a su hija Tomoyo (mi mejor amiga) que ya está en la universidad y estudia en el extranjero._

_Pero en fin la razón por la que no siempre estamos de acuerdo mi tía y yo es porque mi madre me crio de la misma forma en que ella fue criada, claro que nosotras no estábamos mal económicamente, todo lo contrario, pero ella me crio con los ideales de que teníamos que ser humildes en todo momento, que no somos mejor que otras personas solo por tener dinero, que siempre y cuando no afectemos a nadie con nuestros actos da igual lo que piensen los demás, que hay que luchar por lo que creemos y ganar con nuestro propio esfuerzo aquello que anhelamos._

_A pesar de nuestras diferencias, nosotras no teníamos tantos choques, mi principal problema es con el esposo de esta, pues el es político y si mi tía desaprueba mi forma de pensar, él lo hace con el doble de intensidad, por que para él, mantener la farsa de ser la familia perfecta y de que él era el mejor hombre que piso la tierra, es lo más importante, como si al pueblo le interesa que nuestra familia sea perfecta si él no resuelve con eso los problemas con los que lidian a diario._

_En este momento tengo 16 años, estoy en el primer año de la prepa, en el par de años que dure en la segundaria a cargo de mi tía, tuve que cambiarme unas cuatro veces, la razón es que no lograba encajar en ninguna._

_Y aquí estoy, de nuevo preparándome para lo que considero un día en el infierno (pues mañana empieza el 2do cuatrimestre de clases), todavía estoy tratando de entender como me deje convencer por mi tía de que esto sería lo mejor y de que cambiaria de opinión luego de estar allí._

_Me pregunto cómo es que llegue a pensar por un mínimo instante que en esta escuela sería diferente de todas las demás, de que aquí podría encajar aunque sea un poco, porque es obvio que la ¨prestigiosa preparatoria Seiko¨ seria exactamente igual a todas las otras escuelas para personas ¨bien¨, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que esta vez sería diferente cuando la experiencia me decía que no, por eso ahora no me queda más que aceptar mi error y vivir con él._

_Tenía que pasar tres años en esa escuela (pues mi tía se negaba a cambiarme de nuevo y como prueba había pagado la colegiatura de los tres años) rodeada de personas frívolas e hipócritas, que solo asistían a clases con la intensión de ver quien gastaba mas, quien vestía con mejores marcas, quien se iba mas lejos del país para vacacionar, etc._

_En mi opinión es un lugar horrible, donde se hace casi imposible conocer personas sinceras, pues había notado que los demás solo se me acercaban por el apellido de mi familia, que no contaba con verdaderos amigos, (por lo menos no allí dentro), puede que se pregunten por qué no logro encajar si debería estar acostumbrada a eso, y es que mientras mis padres estuvieron vivos asistía a escuelas públicas, porque en ellas me sentía una persona de verdad, en lugar de un apellido andante, pues allí si se me acercaban era por mí, pues nadie conocía mi verdadero apellido._

_En esas escuelas conocí a personas increíbles, y muy buenos amigos (a los que en su mayoría conservo) que a pesar de conocer mi verdadera identidad me siguen tratando de la misma forma._

_Luego de terminar de organizar todo y revisar que no me faltara por hacer ninguno de los trabajos asignados para las vacaciones, me acoste a dormir y a esperara sin muchas ansias el siguiente día._

_Ha pasado un semana desde que empezaron las clases, y todo continuaba como de costumbre, estuantes presumiendo por aquí y por allá, profesores tratando de mantener el orden sin lograrlo en su totalidad, como dije nada había cambiado._

_La única sorpresa que recibimos fue la ceremonia en el primer día de clases, para y cito: ¨_estimular al buen desempeño de los estudiantes en este 2do cuatrimestre¨ _lo que para nosotros se traducía a que esta era la nueva idea del comité estudiantil para tener otro día de descanso antes de empezar las clases._

_La ceremonia se tomo todo el día, que de hecho de haberlo sabido me habría quedado en casa, pero bueno eso ya paso, lo importante ahora es que la campana se apresure en sonar, para dar fin a mi suplicio y a las clases._

_Me encuentro en la ultima hora de clases, un tiempo para el cual ya estoy ansiosa de que toquen la campana y así poderme ir, y a esto se le une el hecho de que mi última clase es la de matemáticas, una materia que detesto y que para colmo no se me da nada bien._

_Mientras esperaba que dieran las 3:00 pm, y a pesar de que no me convenía en esta materia, me deje perderme entre mis pensamientos y en eso recordé que mi tía me había dicho hace unos días que durante un tiempo tendríamos como invitado al hijo menor de un socio importante de mi tío, ella me había mencionado el apellido de este pero no lo recordaba, aunque si no me equivocaba el socio más importante de mi tío era el Sr. Kitamura, y el hijo menor de este tenía unos once o doce años._

_Ósea que tendría que convivir con un pre-adolecente que se creía lo suficiente grande como para intentar coquetear (y esto lo sabía por experiencia propia) durante solo sabe Dios cuanto tiempo._

_Cuando Salí de mi ensoñación la campana ya había sonado y por lo que veía ya hacia un tiempo de eso pues el aula estaba totalmente vacía, por lo que me apresure a guardar todo en mi mochila y al terminar me encamine a la entrada, en el camino note que realmente ya debía ser algo tarde pues no había nadie en los corredores y quedaban muy pocas personas en el jardín._

_Movida por la curiosidad mire la hora en mi reloj de muñeca y si este no se equivocaba eran las 3:25 pm, lo que quería decir que me había quedado en mi nube por más de 40 min, apresure el paso y por fin llegue a la entrada donde pude distinguir al Sr. Kano (el chofer) (un señor casi entrado en edad, de semblante amable y con el que me llevaba muy bien) parado junto al auto, cuando me vio me saludo con una sonrisa la cual yo devolví._

_Cuando llegue al coche me senté en el asiento del copiloto (como era mi costumbre cuando mi tía no estaba presente) mientras me disculpaba por el retraso._

_Siento el retraso Sr. Kano, es que me distraje.-dije mientras el se sentaba en el asiento frente al volante. _

_No hoy problema señorita – dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro._

_¡Usted es un sol!, de verdad – le dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y encendía la radio. _

_Luego de buscar por varios minutos algo que me gustara, por fin encontré algo, el ritmo era una extraña mescla entre pop y tecno, pero era muy contagioso por lo que no tarde en empezar a moverme de un lado a otro del asiendo como una lunática, mientras cantaba a gritos la parte de la letra que me sabia._

_A esa canción le siguieron otras dos, que tuvieron el mismo efecto en mi, ya casi estábamos llegando a casa cuando en uno de mis movimientos mire por el retrovisor y me tope con la imagen de un chico como de mi misma edad o quizás uno o dos años mayor que yo, sentado justo detrás de mi asiento, que me miraba con una expresión entre la diversión y la burla._

_Me quede estática al momento, de hecho creo que me podrían haber confundido con una estatua, y es que simplemente estaba perdida._

_Solo esperaba que quien quiera que fuera el tipo, no dijera nada, pues estaba segura que a mis tíos no les aria mucha gracia el hecho de saber que los había hecho esperar unos 25 min. O el que me sentara en el asiento del copiloto, y les haría mucha menos gracia saber que luego había ignorado el sujeto olímpicamente, sin mencionar del los numeritos que montaba durante el camino y a la vista de todos._

_Cuando llegamos a casa, me desmonte lo mas rápido que pude del auto y estaba a punto de pedirle una disculpa al sujeto por todo lo ocurrido y pregúntale si trabaja para alguno de los socios de mi tío, cuando vi salir a mi tía por la puesta principal de la casa y solo pude maldecir mi suerte, y es que mi tía nunca estaba en casa a esta hora, siempre se iba de shopping a alguna tienda o estaba en casa de una de sus amigas tomando el té, o lo que sea pero nunca estaba aquí y hoy justamente se le tenia que ocurrir quedarse._


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! **

**lamento el retraso, espero poder subir el siguiente mas rápido :)**

**bueno este me salió un poco corto, aun así espero les guste **

**quiero agradecerle a: Maru-chan1296, X-Bella Li, LucyMarieBerry, FeR-Kim por los reviews y seguir el fic ^_^**

**declaimer: los personajes de SCC pertenecen CLAMP**

* * *

**Cap. 2**

Llevaba ya 20 min esperando en el aeropuerto a que apareciera el chofer de los Daidouji, me encontraba de mal humor por el cansado viaje y el esperar nunca ha sido mi fuerte. En fin decidí sentarme a esperar que este llegara, ya que las personas comenzaban a mirarme de forma extraña, por caminar de un lado a otro frente a la entrada del aeropuerto.

Unos 5 min después de sentarme vi a un hombre mayor caminar por la zona con un letrero que decía Shaoran Li, me acerque a este, quien al verme hiso una gran reverencia.

siento la demora joven Li, el trafico esta realmente pesado hoy. – dijo a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza y este me guio hasta el auto.

Espero no le moleste, pero antes de ir a casa, pasaremos por la señorita a la escuela. - suspire ante esto, yo solo quería llegar a la dichosa casa, ni modo esto por lo menos me serviría para ver la escuela.

Nos tomo otros 20 min llegar a la escuela, llegamos justo cuando tocaban el timbre de salida. Vimos a los estudiantes salir uno tras otro, pero la chica aun no salía. Estaba completamente exasperado, ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde la hora de salida, la escuela estaba casi bacía, y la chica seguía sin aparecer. Justo cuando estaba por pedirle que me llevara a la casa Daidouji vi a alguien venir corriendo hacia nosotros.

Se subió al auto en la parte delantera y se disculpo con el chofer, estuve esperando se disculpara también conmigo, pero no lo hiso, simplemente encendió la radio y empezó a cantar en todo volumen, para este momento ya me esta preguntando si este chica tenia problemas mentales o algo así. Luego de un tiempo su mirada se encontró con la mía por el espejo retrovisor. Debo admitir que el color de sus ojos me encanta, el verde es mi color favorito, y en que vi en sus ojos es simplemente hermoso. En fin la vi palidecer y no pude evitar sonreír con burla, por lo visto ella no me había visto hasta este momento, lo que me hizo pensar "¿que tan distraída puede ser una persona?".

Llegamos a la mansión Daidouji poco después vi a la chica desmontarse rápidamente del auto, obviamente estaba avergonzada, o eso suponía pues tenia la cara completamente roja. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando una mujer de cabello rojizo salía a recibirnos lo que hizo que la chica perdiera nuevamente todo el color de su rostro, estaba incluso mas pálida que antes, ante eso no pude evitar pensar que quizás esto seria mas divertido de lo que pensé.

* * *

******PV sakura******

Sakura bienvenida – dijo mi tía aun caminando hacia nosotros – oh joven Li un placer tenerlo con nosotros – dijo luego al ver al chico.

Llámeme shaoran por favor señora Daidouji – dijo dándole una sonrisa encantadora, bueno el chico es guapo… mucho de hecho.

Seguro ya deben conocerse – dijo mi tía sonriéndonos- Shaoran se estará quedando con nosotros un tiempo, estarán en la misma escuela, así que espero lo ayudes a orientarse en los horarios y todo lo demás.

Claro tía, creo que el joven Li debe estar cansado, será mejor que le indique donde se quedara ¿no? – dije con la esperanza de convencerla, mientras menos habláramos mejor y aun tenia que pedirle al tal Li que no dijera nada de lo sucedido.

Tienes razón, shaoran tus maletas ya se encuentras en la habitación espero te sientas cómodo.

Si, gracias – dijo este como respuesta, por lo que le indique que me siguiera escaleras arriba.

Le guie por las escaleras hacia el lado oeste de la casa, mis tios ocupaban el ala este es decir al otro extremo de la casa y en el ala norte, se encontraban un salón de estudio que rara ves se utilizaba, una pequeña biblioteca con una gran cantidad de libros escolares y novelas clásicas y un cuarto para las tardes y noches de ocio, contenía una gran pantalla solo un poco mas pequeña que la que encuentras en el cine, conectada aun reproductor DVD, varios estantes con una GRAN colección de dvd's a mi prima Tomoyo le encanta ver películas, por lo que su colección de dvd' s crece constantemente y siempre esta actualizada, además también es aficionada a las cámaras, por lo que siempre esta tomando fotos o gravando en video.

En fin cuando estuvimos lo sufrientemente lejos de mi tía, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y me dispuse a hablar.

Oye Li siento lo hoy, pero podrías omitir lo que paso en el auto, no quiero tener problemas con mis tíos y…

Bien yo cierro la boca, pero tu me debes una- me corto Li, ante su comentario y el tono de su vos, lo mire directamente, y su expresión me desconcertó, ya no tenia la expresión amable que le dio a mi tía, sino una llena de arrogancia, sarcasmo, y burla. – ¿que tanto miras? ¿Te gusto o algo así? – me dijo luego de que me quedara mirándolo fijamente.

Ya quisieras – dije simplemente, desviando la mirada con rapidez – este es tu cuarto – dije señalando una puerta a la derecha del pasillo – ese es el mío - señale la puerta frente a la de el – el de Tommy esta en la siguiente puerta y ese de allá – señale la puerta que le seguía a su cuarto – es el baño, lo compartimos, así que por favor asegura la puerta cuando entres.

Ok… - dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Si necesitas a… - empecé a decir pero no pude terminar, pues me cerro la puerta en la cara – ¡¿que rayos le pasa a este tipo?

* * *

******PV Shaoran******

La escuche quejarse desde el otro lado de la puerta, y sonreí con malicia, seguro me entretendría un buen tiempo con esa chica. No me malentiendo no hablo de nada romántico, por que si es linda… ok ok es muy linda pero no es mi tipo. Se peguntaran ¿entonces cual es? La verdad ni yo estoy seguro, he tenido novias latinas, europeas, estadounidenses, asiáticas, etc., pero ninguna me ha gustado realmente y con el tiempo me aburro de ellas.

Dejando eso de lado, inspeccione mi ahora nueva habitación, la decoración no me gustaba todo era azul, y yo prefiero el verde, pero ¿que podía hacer? Por lo menos era espacioso y disponía de lo que necesitaba, la tv, un reproductor de mp3 y una cama, había mas muebles como es lógico, pero esos no los necesitaba, vi mis maletas acomodadas en una esquina del cuarto, no tenia ganas de desempacar así que simplemente me deje caer en la cama y suspire.

El fingir ser un chico amable y educado me tenia harto, llevaba 17 de los 18 años de mi vida fingiendo ser el chico/estudiante/ adolecente perfecto, que pertenece a una familia perfecta. ¿Por que? Porque el mundo se rige por las apariencias y por lo que los mas piensan de ti, asi es nuesta sociedad y nuestro mundo. Si no te adactas a eso entonces no eres mas que la escoria de la sociedad y todos te repudian.

En fin esto es por el negocio familiar, negocio que pasara a mis manos dentro de algunos años por eso le sigo el juego a mis padres. Porque creanlo o no esto es un negocio para todos nosotros. Les explico mis padres a los que tengo mas de 3 años que no veo no se soportan, la unica razon por la que continuan juntos es por que les veneficia a ambos esta farsa del matrinio feliz y la famia perfecta. En realidad el unico momento que pasamos los siete juntos es si nos invitan como familia a una actividad social. Y digo siete por que tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, todas ellas ya estn casadas por lo que casi no nos vemos, con ella es diferente ellas deverdad me quieren y yo las quiero, lamenteblemente mis padres decidieron comprometerlas desde muy temprana edad para favorecer las negociaciones con otras empresas.

Claro esto de pertenecer a una familia tan deformada tiene sus ventajas, ellos pagan todos mis gastos y yo puedo hacer lo que me plasca mientras no manche su reputacion. ¿entonces por que me regresaron de Estados Unidos tan de repente? Eso me preguntaba yo cuando me dieron la noticia, se limitaron simplemente a llamar hace una semana y decirme que me transfirieron a una preparatoria en Tokyo, mi madre no me dio tiempo ni de quejarme cuando me cerro el telefono. Pense en negarme, pero luego me dije ¿que mas da?, hacia años que no volvia a Japon y NY ya me estaba cansando, asi que solo empaque mis cosas y tome el avion.

* * *

Desperate al escuchar que tocaban a mi puerta, bostece y mire mi reloj, 7:30 pm por lo visto habia dormido más de lo que esperaba, volví a escuchar que tocaban la puerta por lo que me levanter de la cama y abri la puerta.

siento molestarle joven Li pero, la señora me pidio que le avisara que la cena se servira dentro de 30 minutos.

Okey, gracias – dije aun adormilado

Luego de esto me encamine al baño, donde tome un ducha rapida, me vesti y regrese a mi cuarto, antes de entrar no pude evitar mirar hacia la puerta de enfrente y preguntarme que estaria haciendo Kinimoto. Luego de djar mis cosas en el cuarto, mire el reloj 7:55 pm, lo mejor era que bajara al comedor, asi que me encamine hacia alla.

Al llegar vi a Kinomoto sentada en la mesa, pero prestadole toda su atencion a la pantalla del movil, bueno eso respondia mi pregunta, susurre un buenas noches, que creo ella no escucho y tome asiento frente a ella. Minutos despues se nos unieron el sr. y la sra. Daidouji.

* * *

*********PV Sakura**********

- Buenas noches – escuche a mis tios decir, cuando entraron a la sala.

- Buenas – respondí, despegando la vista de mi móvil, de nuevo me había desconectado del mundo mientras hablaba con mis amigos.

- Buenas noches – escuche una vos que venia del lado opuesto de la mesa, y cuando mire hacia el frente vi a Li inclinar la cabeza mientras saludaba, nuestras miradas se cruzaron pos unos segundos mientras la pregunta ¿cuándo llego?, recorría mi mente una y otras ves.

- ¿Le agrada el cuarto joven Li? – pregunto mi tía, mientras colocaban los platos en la mesa y empezábamos a cenar.

- Si, gracias, es bastante cómoda- dijo este con una dulce sonrisa a mi tía, me preguntaba, ¿dónde se había metido esa faceta de niño bueno esta tarde?.

- Nos alegra escuchar eso, queremos que te sientas como en tu casa mientras estés aquí – dijo mi tío, quien me miraba fijamente esperando que yo también dijera algo a lo que yo solo pude suspirar con resignación.

- Si, Li si necesitas algo, solo dímelo, te ayudare en lo pueda – dije un tanto desganada, lo que me hiso ganadora de una mirada un poco molesta de parte mi tía, pero decidí ignorarla.

- Gracias, te tomare la palabra – dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero note en su mirada un dejo de burla, ¿qué le había hecho a este tipo, para que actuara así?.

Luego de algunos comentarios entre Li y mis tíos, la cena termino, por lo que me excusé diciendo que tenia tarea por hacer y subí a mi cuarto. Sabia que estos últimos preferirían que me quera abajo y tratara mas con Li, pero no tenia ganas de hacerlo y además ya tenia planes para esta noche.

* * *

*********PV Shaoran*********

eran las 3:00 am, y a pesar de que mañana tengo clases y por lo tanto tengo que madrugar no tenia nada de sueño, un genial comienzo ¿no?, me levante de la cama y me encamine al baño, quizás un baño caliente me ayude a relajarme.

Llegue hasta el baño y note un débil luz que se filtraba desde debajo de la puerta, pero no le di mucha importancia, así que abrí la puerta, encendí la luz y me quede de piedra al ver a Kinomoto envuelta en una pequeña toalla y mirándome sorprendida. Lo siguiente que escuche fue un grito y luego vi como muchos objetos eran arrojados hacia mi.


End file.
